


My Baby and Me

by BelleLorage



Series: We’re Having a Baby!! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy Kink, slice of porn, these dorks are ready for the next step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLorage/pseuds/BelleLorage
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor make a very important decision.(This is all sugar. Remember to brush your teeth, afterwards).





	My Baby and Me

He never understood how people came to the decision of having children. Children, to him, seemed to happen overnight. It was that baffling fast! It was as if, one day, one of your best friends was fine, drinking and laughing and planning insane trips around the world, and then the other, there they were, bouncing up and down like balls of pure sunshine, announcing gleefully that ‘Oh My GOD! I’m pregnant, Yuuri!!’. How did that even happen?

He knew, of course, how babies were made. He wasn’t a fool. But--

He just—He just didn’t get how an important, hard decision like that could happen just like that. He couldn’t fathom not asking a hundred or more people about their opinions and what should he do, and then be equally mortified and depressed over that fact that he had exposed himself like that to so many people and still be racked with deep doubts. It sent a chill down his spine, that lack of care on the faces of expecting parents; how free and happy they were.

Really, didn’t they know what a baby entailed? Didn’t they know all the risks omegas went through, all the changes and the pains and the cravings and being just incapacitated for a whole final trimester! Not to mention the child! Oh, what if they were born… wrong? In pain? What if something happened while it was inside you? What if you were a bad parent? Or a lazy parent? What if you destroyed your child’s life? What if... what if... what if...

How could they all stand there and be so content, so carefree?!

It had seemed to him, back then, that they, all of them foolish newly parents, were all too immature for children, alpha, beta and omega alike. He vowed to himself that he would never, ever be like any of them and when he actually found an alpha just for him - even though he was far from done pinning over a certain Russian skater -, and they would have consistent, serious and mature discussions about their babies and the making of babies. He would be a responsible parent and that was that.

However...

It turned that the decision didn’t come around out of the blue at all. It came through many, many different small ways. It came when he held newborns from his friends and how good it felt when they naturally cuddled up to an omega’s firm and gentle embrace, fully trusting; fully loving. It came when he couldn’t watch diaper commercials in Russian without feeling a pang in his heart of heart and needing a moment of complete silence to recuperate. It came with finding the best alpha in the world and sharing a heat with him after their first Gran Prix, feeling his knot grow and his teeth sink into his neck, both deep into him. It came with winning his own gold medal and getting married to the love of his life in Paris. It came when Viktor smiled at him. It came when Viktor cooked for him. It came when the snuggled at night, in front of the television, and his alpha touched his pudgy off season belly at night and kissed his cheek.

And without any serious discussion or thought, Yuuri one day woke up and knew: he wanted a baby. More specifically, he wanted Viktor’s baby and he wanted it now.

It was a daunting thought, one that gave him pause when it fully manifested in all of its words. A baby. Viktor’s baby, he thought. But the more he thought of it, the more the desire for a baby grew in him like a meddling weed that demanded the sunlight and care of his attention. Viktor’s baby… No, no. Their baby. Their baby growing inside him, safe and sound and perfect. Their baby toddling around, laying between them in the night or holding on to Makka’s fur. He laid in bed, eyes lost in the great expanse of white from the ceiling as the desire grew in strength in his mind.

Their baby...

Viktor stirred at his side and stifled a yawn when he noticed Yuuri was awake. He smiled his heart shaped smile and the omega wanted to kiss it. Strong pale arms stretched out to him and Yuuri burrowed into them with a long sigh. “Did you have a bad dream, my love?” Viktor asked, kissing his omega’s temple.

“No...” answered Yuuri, closing his eyes and sighing, gathering up courage. Though courage to stay quiet or speak out was something he did not know how to answer.

“Then wha—“

“Vitya, I want to have a baby.” Yuuri blurted out before courage was drained from him, burying his head in his alpha’s neck. “I want to have a baby. I know I said that I may try for a second gold medal this year but— I already have one and I have you. And-- I want— I want to have a baby, Vitya. Please, tell me you want one too”

It was an awe inspiring and quite sudden change of the general mood, to say the least.

Gone was the sleepy, tender moment in the morning. Now… Now everything was sharp and immediate. Viktor was instantly awake and speechless. Yuuri had asked, begged; so sweetly and so desperately and Viktor, without a thought had let his alpha scent roll off him in waves and almost brought his katsudon to his knees, mewling brokenly and oh so temptingly presenting; oh so open and ready. And Viktor's own inner alpha instincts... Well, they went a bit insane.

“Yuuri!” He lunged forward with a hunger that he could barely contain; a starving Russian wolf capturing his favorite prey and devouring without care or modesty. “Da, yes—Yes, Yurichenka. My god—! Of course, Yuuri!“

He had always wanted a family with Yuuri. And he wasn’t shyn or embarrassed to say that he had fantasized about how they would be, their pretty future broad. But it was something that was always pushed to the future, be it by other pressing situations or by his omega himself. Viktor understood, of course. The time had to be right, for them, for Yuuri. So Viktor took no pains in waiting. After all, who could be in pain when one had such an omega?

“Vitya!” Yuuri squawked as their mouths met but allowing his alpha to taste the pure smile on his lips.

Viktor couldn't explain it either, how easily the decision was accepted and valued.

Maybe it was something about Yuuri, he wondered. How he was the epitome of everything Viktor had ever wanted in a mate; how he was so terribly shy and yet so extraordinarily brave; how sweet and candid he could be and yet so witty and so venomous he became when he felt threatened; how selfless and selfish he could be. He was an omega of some many beautiful and mysterious faces and Viktor loved each and every one of them. Or maybe, maybe it was because they completed each other in such a way, in such perfect match that their bodies and minds aligned in harmonious sync with only a few breath taking and desperate pleas. Viktor understood so much more in those intoxicating begs, what his omega really wanted and it was... It was too thrilling to not do anything about it! He needed his Yuuri with him forever! Or maybe... Maybe they were soulmates and they loved, and always would love, one another in a way few couples could: eternally and whole heartedly. Their minds were one. Their flame would never die or fade. This.... This desire, this need, for one another and share such joys would always be there.

Viktor didn't know which but the romantic in him thought it was all of the above.

"Look at you, so pretty. So pretty for me, ne Yuuri?" Viktor cooed and allowed his beloved to slide down back to the bed to catch his breath after a very demanding session of kisses and foreplay. He really was the luckiest alpha in the world, he thought as he looked down at his Yuuri, pressing a hundred more kisses on his neck and shoulders; desperate and devout. “My beautiful Solnyshko, I’m gonna make a mommy out of you. I’m going to fill you up again and again until you’re round with my babies. And I’m going to keep doing it because I love you so much, Yuuri. I’m going to take such good care of you. I’m going to spoil you rotten. I’m going to be the best alpha in the world. The best daddy that ever was.” Yuuri moaned louder at this moniker and it sent a glorious chill down Viktor’s spine. He had to bite his lower lip to control his own urges. He was so beautiful! There really was no omega fairer; more beautiful. He was blushing, like a rose, his pale skin glowing in the morning light, peppered with sprinkles of sweat and shivering like a leaf. Oh, how he wanted to always see his darling like this. “Daddy is going to take such good care of you, Yuuri.” Viktor promised, leaning in and pressing a filthy kiss on his omega’s navel as he lay on his side of their married bed, arms and legs akimbo in a heap and making low, needy noises.

Yuuri was not in heat and wouldn’t be for at least two months, but dear God in Heaven, Viktor had never wanted him more than he wanted his Yuuri in that moment. He felt himself almost in rut and he loved it. His tongue licked a way up to his omega’s chest and Yuuri squirmed. So beautiful… He couldn’t help but think. Mine. Only mine. He had always been a rather selfish alpha, possessive to a fault, but now? He never wanted to let Yuuri out of this bed. He wanted to keep his beloved there until his heat came and he would be able to give his darling the baby they both wanted.

But no matter, Viktor thought with a predatory smile. They both knew, as athletes, that practice made perfect. And their baby would be perfect.

“Vitya—!“ And Yuuri was purring because he was so happy, so utterly pleased, and the sweet, soft vibration shook both of them to the core. Viktor buried himself into that purring chest and the omega fully enveloped with him with all of his body, a loving trap to a willing target. Viktor had made him so happy and the now former Japanese skater could not contain himself. He purred and mewled and hugged his alpha as tightly as he could, even as they moved against one another, dancing their favorite dance together once more. “Thank you… Thank you, anata” he whispered, brokenly through kisses and hopelessly in love with the man in his arms.

Viktor kissed him just as deeply as he opened his omega’s legs, finding a welcoming home between them. “I love you. I love you so much, Vitya” Yuuri gasped, holding on tighter and burying his face in the crook of his alpha’s neck. Viktor’s scent is so much like him; it was amazing. “I love you so much.” He breathed in deep that calming, enticing perfume as Viktor pressed himself inside, breaching his eager cunt with his strained, hard cock. Alluring, rich, deep and earthy instead of the almost nauseatingly musk that some alphas insisted is the ideal. Yuuri always seeks it out; always curling around him and sniffing his neck, his collarbone and rubbing his nose against Viktor’s skin whenever he can, needing that wonderful scent on him always even though they are so rarely apart nowadays.

Viktor, apparently, smelled something completely different on his skin but it was equally as alluring to him as his own scent was to his omega. Peonies, he'd told the omega once, and green tea and that fresh crispness of the fall of winter’s first snow. His favorite scents from his favorite person. It was such a strange thing, the pheromone effect. It was what had alerted Viktor to Yuuri, at first. It had shined through when Yuuri had thrown himself, drunk as a skunk, half naked and daring and it had yet to stop or diminish. It inspired not just possessiveness or feral lust, as alphas were supposed to, but sheer wonder and deep longing.

"Ne, Yuuri" Viktor murmured and tightened his grip around the omega's waist, fucking into him with lazy, long thrusts. "Do you know how much I love you? I love you more, my Yuuri. My beautiful Yuuri. Solnyshko moya. My love. My life. I love you so much. I love you more than anything, lyubov moya" He murmured against the omega’s neck, the shell of his ear and cheek, rubbing himself all over and getting drunk in his beloved’s deliciously aroused and happy smell. He wondered how it would change when Yuuri was pregnant with their baby. Ah, he regretted now agreeing to keep coaching Yurio now. He didn’t want to leave and lose all the wonderful changes his Yuuri was going to go through. It wasn’t fair!

“Viktor—“ The omega cried out and the alpha pulled back the teeth he hadn’t noticed were digging in his darling’s shoulder as he picked up his own pace and fucked his harder and faster.

“You made me so happy, Yuuri.” The Russian pressed kisses in apology for his roughness. “You make me the happiest alpha in the world.”

Yuuri was blushing once more – had he stopped? – and pulled his alpha to him instead of answering. That is, not answering right away. Yuuri has to work up his Eros and it is glorious. As their mouths meet, there is a growing string of adoration as his omega moved and sensually writhed on his cock. Touches, bold and reverent, all over where the omega could reach. “I always want to make you happy, Vitya. Always. You ah, make me—You’re—You have no idea what you are to me,” Yuuri moaned, fingers losing themselves in silvery hair. “I want everything with you, anata. All the adventures. All the conquests. All the victories. All of it ngh, I want to give you everything. Please—Vitya! Let me give you—“

Yuuri was his. Mind, body and soul. Everyone knew, even before they had joined. But still, in moments like this Viktor felt the need to mark all three so not even deep enough God could doubt it. "Da, lyubov, give daddy everything." He reassured, running teeth over Yuuri's mating mark. "I'll give you my all and you'll give me your everything." He vowed as honestly and truly as he did his wedding vows. "Let's have a baby, Yuuri"

Relief was an odd feeling to experience in a moment like this, so full of lust and happiness, but there it was. The omega let go of the breath he had been holding and smiled once more. Viktor wanted him to smile like that always, dauntless and mischievous.

"Then… Put a baby in me, daddy" Yuuri begged so sweetly, enjoying this, all of it, more than it was surely decent. It was so good, the fullness was so good, all the joy and the pleasure were beyond good. His alpha was the best! And his alone. “Vitya!” He purred, his pussy tight around that long cock. Overwhelming and consistent sensations and feelings wove themselves together to make the omega feel more alive than he had felt in years - and that was saying something! He felt young and brash and foolish and so in love that he could barely see straight. “Fuck a baby in me, Viktor!”

That did it.

In any other time, Viktor would've willed himself to last more, hours if they both could truly play. But not today. Yuuri was too much; too perfect. His flesh was tightening all around him so sweetly, so needy and wantonly. Whatever thread of control Viktor had left was gone from him. He began driving into his omega unchecked, his strokes rougher and becoming mistimed in his sheer need to obey and take. He attacked his mouth, nipping at his lips with his tongue and teeth until they almost bled. Yuuri flung his head back, needing air, offering up that beautiful neck to his hunger.

Viktor’s teeth sunk into the crook of his neck at the same time he was coming. Viktor felt his teeth render his beloved's skin and warm blood flowed from the newly opened mark as Yuuri's heart raced, his omega as sweet on the inside as out. The omega moaned, lewdly. The pain of teeth parting his flesh turned sweet with pleasure that made him blind. Viktor's body covered him entirely as the alpha buried himself to the hilt in his cunt and Yuuri could not move, even if he wanted to. But he didn't want to. He would never want to. This was his place, pinned and pierced in place by two points on his body.

They came with each other's names on their crimson, abused lips, Yuuri first with Viktor following soon after. The omega moaned, groaning softly as he felt heat pool deep within him, marking him inside as well as out. He lost himself in thought and conjured the day dream where Viktor had already done it; gotten him pregnant in one go, so full he was. Viktor shared the thought, licking the wound he had made, exuding smugness, delight and pride. Pregnant, echoed in their thoughts and they held each other tighter.

Of course, they knew, objectively, that it was foolish. It was too soon for any such miracles. But now was not the time for over-thinking or reality. No. This was the time for dreams and folly; for easy things.

They shared longer and longer kisses. They shared languid touches and sweet, silly smiles. They shared a tender silence, not needing words as they cooled down and snuggled into their cocoon of love. Their joined hands rested over Yuuri's full tummy and sighed. A baby. They were going to have a baby. They had decided.

And it was as easy as that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse nor shame!  
> I actually want to make a series out of these cinnamon rolls. What do you guys think?
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
